backspase
by TeaNotCoffeePlease
Summary: alright, this is a different kind of thing im going for here, alot people have something with similaritys to it but i think im the only one who has writen it justlike this, cannon pairings,rated t because i am one
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I OWN THIS CARROT # BUT NOT TWILIGHT

My secret has been let out and now I am being transferred. God how am I supposed to survive this one? At least they are letting me have my old name back, last time my name was Serena Martinez grrrrrrr I hated being that character. At least now they are giving me my old identity. The bad thing is I now have to relocate to forks. In Forks it's rainy and cold. Forks plus I equals dead forks. (Ha ha kill the spoons to!!!) Can't they station me some where warm? In my last identity I was at least in Arizona where the sun shines. But I will live through this disaster. I will make the best of it. I look at Charlie beside me on the plane. He is happy to have his old identity back. Even if it means mom is on a different mission than us. We will bond, usually I am with my mom on missions but, while my secret was revealed hers wasn't. Probable because she was working with dad and I was stuck with James and Victoria. They were stupid enough to do something that would get me killed in front of humans. In fact I did die unfortunately I came back to life about 15 seconds later three inches from my body and really pissed of. It took a lot of damage control for the clan to fix that one. I was sad now though because they killed James for what he did to kill me and they left Victoria with out her partner and angry about it. How Victoria is now hunting me while she should be under the clans control is what scares me because I have I feeling she'll kill me in a way that counts if she finds me, I'm just hoping no one tries to help her because alone she would be hard enough for me but if she somehow manages to get someone else to help her I'm as dead as a skunk by the side of the road.

I sighed and looked down at my assignment folder before ripping it to shreds, I knew it all anyways.

Name: Isabella Marie swan

Hair color: brown

Eyes: brown

Mission: to achieve goal

Goal: to be preserved as human.

This is the order of the clan, if the orders are not followed than be prepared for the punishment.

Punishment: death

I hope you like it; I know its short but I am not a very fast writer unfortunately.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT… I OWN THIS PERSONAL % SIGN, BUT NOT TWILIGHT.

When we landed in the airport we immediately got our bags and looked for our names. Oh there they were being held up by a guy in a police uniform. We walked over to him Charlie going first.

"Hello I am Charlie swan and this is Bella"

"Hello my name is Sam. nice to meet you Charlie, Bella. Chief Swan, I'm your new deputy. Do you have everything you need or can we go to your new home?"

"I think were ready, right Bella?"

Both my dad and Sam looked at me and I nodded giving them a sad smile. As we walked outside I noticed the car we would be riding in, great a police cruiser. I had no doubts that Charlie would want to drive me to school in that. Have fun trying to look like a normal teen age girl now.

I sighed as I got into the back seat, this was going to be along ride and Sam and Charlie had already started talking about work. I might as well tune the cop talk with some good music. I looked down at my new iPod and set it to Mario cart love song. (I love that song)

I was pulled out of my revere when we pulled to a stop. I got out of the car while taking in my surroundings. Nice house blue and old just what I like. I walked up the steeps and found the door was unlocked. There was a lot of space taken up by boxes when I went in, but I could see the potential. Charlie came in behind me and smiled looking around the place and assessing the situation in the same manner that I had.

"Bella, why don't you pick out you room and I'll bring the bags in o.k. Hun?"

"Sure dad" I smiled as I began wandering around, no bedroom s on the first floor but two on the top. I picked the smaller one and put the carryon I had with me on the floor were I wanted my bed to be. I then walked over to the window and tried opening it. Damn when was the last time this thing was opened I was thinking to myself when Charlie walked in.

"Nice room Bella" he smiled and looked around.

"Yeah, your room is down the hall by the way."

"O.k. I'll go look at it now maybe I'll get my bed unpacked. Do you need any help with yours?" he asked, I could see the love and care in his eyes as he said that. I smiled, my dad loves me, it's a good feeling knowing you're loved.

"No thanks dad I think I can handle it on my own" he smiled and left. I walked back to the window and looked out thinking; tomorrow I'll have to go to school again. That should be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up this morning once again not knowing where I was or who I was supposed to be. Then I remembered, James is dead and Victoria wants to kill me. I was lying in my new bedroom in forks Washington and I am who I was before the clan, Bella swan ordinary girl… fun. I got out of bed pushing my new purple comforter a way a stretched by limbs up and in a twisting motion. Then I began my exercises-50 push ups -50 curl ups I picked up my free weights and did a few experimental punches before settling into the long familiar practice dance which I had learned from a friend in Brazil. When my mussels where finally screaming for me to stop I picked up the bag of toiletries I had left on the night stand the night before and exited for my room to go take a shower.

What does an ordinary girl where to school? I wondered as I looked at my freshly unpacked closet. I had fighting cloths, around the house clothes, and a dress Victoria had pressured me into buying a couple weeks before the day James died. I couldn't very well where my fighting clothes, they where all leather and where far too clingy for a small town girl to wear, and the dress was a similar story. I looked at the worn house clothes that I usually where when I don't want to attract notice, actually right now seems like a good time to not attract any attention, I shrugged and pulled out a faded pair of jeans and my favorite blue sweater.

I walked down the stairs to find Charlie sitting at the breakfast table reading the paper and devouring cold cereal.

"Hey kiddo"

"Hey dad"

When I and my dad are together we don't speak a lot. Quiet is good now and then for people who almost never get any. I walked to the yellow painted cabinets and picked out a box of coca puffs and all the other necessary items. There have always been two things constant in my life; one is that my parents will love me no matter how different I am, and two there will always be coco puffs in what ever house we live in.

"So…"my dad said, looking up from his newspaper, "big day today huh?"

"Yup" I replied carefully spooning at the puffs to make sure the coco mix with the milk properly.

"Nervous?"

"A little bit, you"

"Yup, a little bit"

We both looked at each other and smiled; it was nice having someone you related to so well with you. It was nice being understood.

"So Bella I don't want you to over react or any thing" my dads smile turning into a serious look.

_Uh oh what did he just say?_

"But as much as I would love to drive you to school each day, I have a feeling that's not what you want"

_Please oh please do not say the word bus._

"So I bought you a car"

_Wait what?_

I think Charlie was getting nervous by my silence... and hanging open jaw. So he said "It didn't cost to much, and its pretty old so I got a deal on it, but the owner had a good mechanic fix it up and" I'm sure he was about to say more but I couldn't control myself form leaping across the table and throwing my arms around him and saying "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou" he was momentarily stunned my the intensity of my hug but immediately circled his arms around me in a bone crushing hug familiar to my own.

"can I see it can I see it" I asked jumping up and down a little bit, my dad looked really happy and pulled me to the back door.

And that's where I stopped, because there in the drive way was the most beautiful trunk I have ever seen. My dad was right in that it was old, but old is the way I like things, and in this old dinosaur I will never have to worry about dying in a car crash to only come back to life again. I turned back to my dad who was looking at me with a look of apprehension until I smiled at him and hugged him again, although this time gentler and whispered "it's perfect."


End file.
